Life Unlived
by fmfg
Summary: Two years after the end of the war Severus leaves himself lock up in his rooms but that all changes when he meets two women.
1. Chapter 1

**Severus's point of view, two years after the war:**

I just laid there once again, not wanting to move. Every morning it was the same where I never wanted to get out of bed. Maybe I was making up for the countless hours I spent getting only a few hours of sleep I got each night if I was lucky. It was nice, for once, not having to rush out of bed to go deal with spying issues or irritating students.

It had been two years since the end of the war, two years since they found me barley alive, a year since I recovered from my injuries, and a year since I started confining myself to my rooms in the dungeon at Hogwarts. So much had changed for everyone. The wizarding world was a peace. People could go about their lives once again, start families and what not. They could go back to their lives. Since I never had a life of my own, I didn't know what to do with my time.

I was awarded Merlin First Class. I knew the Potter brat had something to do with it, but I chose to ignore it. I felt grateful they didn't insist on some pointless ball for me to attend to. I, at least, had to thank Potter for telling them to leave me alone in peace. I suspected he had something to do with the offer I was given of living at my Hogwarts rooms with full teacher salary, which I took.

After a year of physical therapy, I was able to return to the one place I felt at home, Hogwarts. Since then I had spent my time how I had always wanted to. I restricted myself to my rooms, since I didn't have to deal with the high demands of being a death eater, teaching, and trying to protect Potter. I was free.

I always thought I'd want to do some kind of research either with potions or the dark arts, since I finally had all of this time I found I didn't want to do much of anything other than, and for a lack of a better word, mope. At least I could take care of me and not obsess on how to repay my debt to Lily.

_Lily._ The thought of her left me depressed and lonely. The one person who cared for me more than anyone else, other than Albus and Minerva, was now gone. I had told her things, things that I hadn't told anyone else. She got to my heart when no one else could. When she had died, I died as well. I knew her death was my fault. I loved her so much, and I repaid her by getting her and her husband killed. Her son was cheated out of a normal childhood because of _me._

These thoughts consumed me for a long time. I thought of how I could have, _should have _done things differently. I'm sure I would have never called Lily mine, but she deserved to live in happiness, even if it was with James Potter and his son. I felt so guilty that it seemed like I couldn't focus on anything else. I ended up staying in bed for hours, even after I was fully awake.

Over time, I eventually got out of bed realizing that Lily wouldn't me to stay in bed all day. I had to get out for her, and this would cause me to get up, put on clean clothes, and eat. I became healthier than I had been in years, physically at least. I gained weight and I got plenty of sleep.

After getting out of bed I would read, and I had time for that now. I got to read many different types of books from the dark arts to potions to fiction books, both Muggle and wizarding. Reading was the only thing that kept me sane. This routine made the days fly and creep slowly by at the same time.

This new life, however, would change to give way to a new life.

"Severus," I heard a familiar motherly voice call from outside my doorway, knocking soon followed.

I stood, putting my book down on the seat. I opened the door to find Minerva standing outside the door.

"Severus," she said smiling at me gently.

"Minerva," I said, quietly turning from the door I allowed her to follow me.

I sat in my seat, and I heard Minerva close the door and take a seat across from me.

"I wanted to see how you were doing Severus," she said, in a kind voice.

"As well as one can expect," I told her.

"That always seems to be the case," she said, nodding.

"Did you have a point in coming today?" I sensed that this was more than one of the rare social visits.

"I wanted to offer you a position at the school."

"No," I said quickly before she could go on.

"Severus," she said her mouth going into a thin line. "I don't like how much you spend alone, it's not healthy. I want you to live again."

"Live again," I said bitterly. "As if that is what I did before."

"This has got to end Severus," she said her eyes narrowing giving me a look that was usually reserved for student. "You don't even know what job I am going to give you."  
>"I'm not teaching potions again," I said. "You know I won't teach it again."<p>

"It's not a potions job."

"What is it then?"

"I've hired a teacher that has a young daughter," she explained. "She needs someone to watch over the girl while she teaches."

"And naturally you thought of me to do it," I said sarcastically.

"This could be good for you, Severus."

"What if I'm happy with my life now?" I asked, telling her a half truth. "I finally have peace and I am getting the rest that I want."

"I don't buy that," she said sternly. "You need to get out. It's not healthy to keep yourself locked up in your rooms all of the time."

"No, Minerva."

"At least meet them." She urged me.

"No," I said, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"You are always so stubborn," she said, shaking her head. "Please, at least join me for dinner tonight."

"I will not go to the Great Hall," I told her.

"You may come to my rooms for dinner."

"Fine, as long as you drop this idea of me watching the brat."

"I will see you at six then," she said, rising, and walking out of my rooms.

I let my head fall back, as I looked at the clock resting on the mantel. It was three. I frowned trying to think of ways I could avoid going to dinner. Maybe Minerva was right, I had to get out of my rooms. Dinner would be … nice. She was my old friend. The next three hours went by too quickly for me, and I soon found myself walking to Minerva's rooms.

As I walked down the hall way, I came across a small figure walking towards me. Her head came up to my knee and she had blond curly hair that fell down to her shoulders. I looked around to see who could belong to. As we approached one another, I could hear her humming and she looked up to smile at me.

"Who are you?" the girl asked.

"Severus," I said quietly. "Where are your parents?"

"Well, I am trying to find the kitty," she said, looking up at me with her large eyes.

"The kitty?" I asked.

"Yes," she said. "My mummy was using the potty and I saw the kitty and I was trying to find him and ask if he wanted to be my friend. My mummy and I could look after him and love him forever."

"Oh you mean Mrs. Norris," I said. "She has a home."

"Oh no," she said looking around. "I still want to be her friend though."

"Maybe," I said. "We should find your mother."

"And we can look for the kitty later," she said looking at me hopefully.

"Maybe," I repeated sighing.

We walked down the hallway and I slowed my walking so she wouldn't be alone.

"What's your name?" the girl asked.

"Severus."

"Sev-us," she said. "That's a funny name."

"Severus is not a funny name." I scowling at her.

"I like you," she said. "You my friend."

"I don't have any friends," I said, rolling my eyes not believing this conversation.

"Karina!" We heard a woman's voice yell from behind us.

We turned to see a young woman walking towards us quickly.

"Where have you been?" she asked looking down at the small girl.

"I was looking for the kitty," she said.

"What kitty?"

"Mrs. Norris," she said, and then looked at me. "Right Sev-us."

"That is the caretaker's cat," I explained. "She then found me, and I agreed to stay with her until we found you."

"Well thank you for your help," she said, lifting the girl into her arms.

"He is my friend mummy."

"Thank you again sir," the woman said, giving me an apologetic smile. "We must be going to dinner."

"You're welcome," I replied.

We started walking along the same hallway. After a few moments, I thought it strange that we had not gone in different directions yet, since I was to go to Minerva's and they to the Great Hall. I didn't say anything but lengthened my stride to get away from the chattering child. I got to Minerva's rooms and knocked on the door. She opened it and gave me a warm smile.

"You're late Severus," she said. "It's not like you."

"I got held up by something."

"Go ahead have a seat," she said, gesturing towards a couch near the fire place.

I sat as Minerva busied herself at a table behind us as she gibbered about the school year while I listened politely. After a few moments we heard a knock on the door and Minerva looked at me nervously before answering the door. She opened the door to the young woman and the little girl that I had met briefly in the hall way.

"Sev-us," the little girl cried.

"So you've already met Severus," Minerva said smiling the girl.

"He's my friend," the little girl said.

"Oh is he now?" Minerva said, letting the two in while giving me a smile.

"I was just helping the girl find her mother," I said scowling.

"I was naughty and got lost," the girl piped up. "Sev-us was my friend who helped me be a good girl."

"Well, I am glad that you got help from him," Minerva said.

"Thank you for inviting us to dinner," the young woman said.

"I want you to meet my old friend Severus," Minerva said. "This is Anna and her daughter Karina, but I know you've met Karina already."

"Nice to meet you," Anna said and I nodded and her.

I stayed calm on the outside but inside I was fuming. I was mad at Minerva for inviting me here to have dinner with them. I felt tricked. The girl came and sat down on the other end of the couch with a book Minerva gave her. She started flipping through the pages. Minerva and Anna made small talk as they prepared the dinner behind us. I stared into the fire still feeling frustrated by Minerva's actions.

"Sev-us?" the girl asked.

I grunted looking away from the fire and at the girl.

"When are we going to find my kitty friend?" she asked, looking at me with her large eyes.

"You should ask your mother to help you," I said to her before looking back at the fire.

"But you are my friend," she said and I looked back to her, "and friends help each other."

"I am no one's friend," I said sternly.

"Sure you are," she said her eyes growing wider. "Aunt M said you are her friend. You helped me find my mummy and that makes you my friend too!"

I looked away from the child again ignoring her thinking that she would leave me alone.

"Sev-us," the girl said moving closer to me. "Will you read me my book please?"

I looked at the girl who had crawled closer to me on the couch and was now sitting very close to me while sitting on her knees.

"Can't you read it?" I asked.

"I'm only three," she said. "Mummy said I'm too little to read."

"You speak well for a three year old," I told her, unsure of why I said it.

"My mummy said I started talking before I was one," she said, puffing out her chest.

_That would explain the constant annoying chatter _I thought.

"Please read it to me," she said her large eyes boring into mine. "Please Sev-us."

"Fine," I said, "but just this one book."

I quietly read to her and she looked at the pictures in rapt attention. I could feel Minerva's eyes on me and I knew I would not hear the end of it. After we finished the book the little imp went and got another book and read it on her own for which I was grateful. We ate supper together and I ate in silence while the women chatted. I mainly ignored the conversation and focused on eating so I could get back to my rooms as soon as possible.

Anna and Minerva started clearing dishes while I was left with Karina who hummed and swung her legs back and forth.

"Aunt M and I made ice cream for dinner," she said, smiling at me.

"That's nice," I told her and I crossed my arms.

"She even let me have a some," Karina said. "It's yummy and Aunt M said that even you would love it."

"I'm sure she did," I said, as Minerva (or Aunt M) and Anna came back in the room.

"I said no such thing," Minerva said turning red.

"Yes you did Aunt M," Karina said, smiling at her honorary aunt.

"Let's have your mum and Severus try some of this," Minerva said, trying to distract Karina.

"Can I have a big bowl mummy," Karina asked.

"No you can have a little so we can make it last," Annie said.

"Ok mummy," she said, watching her mother dish up the ice cream.

I watched Anna as she put the ice cream into four bowls. She had black curly hair and was tiny. She wore Muggle clothing which showed her curves. I looked away from her. She wasn't Lily, and I flinched at the thought of my old friend. I had never really gotten over her. I gave a small thank you to Anna as she gave me a bowl. I ate again in silence feeling grateful for the distraction of the food.

**Leave feedback please.**


	2. Chapter 2

From Severus' point of view:

I sat at Minerva's table until Anna carried Karina's sleeping body (the one time when she wasn't talking) away from the table. Once they were gone and folded my arms and glared at Minerva.

"Don't give me that look Severus," she said as she glared right back.

"I think I can give you that look," I told her, "We were supposed to have dinner just the two of us."

"Was it really that bad," she asked me, "Karina seems to love you."

"It was that bad," I told her telling a half truth.

"It wasn't Severus," she said, "I'm glad you came."

I snorted and looked away and I felt her move near me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"I think you should work with the girl," Minerva said.

"I have no interest in working with the child," I told her looking up at the woman who was like a mother to me.

"I saw how you interacted with her Severus," she said, "You would take good care of her and I know she would be good for you."

"You're being ridiculous Minerva," I said snorting again.

"Well it's up to you," she said as she sighed, "I'm glad you came tonight."

"It could have been better," I said and I knew I sounded childish but I didn't care.

"I'll come and see you soon Severus," she said as she smiled at me, "I miss our friendship."

"If you must," I said enjoying our old banter.

I left her rooms and made my way to my rooms. The next couple of days I fell into my old routine of sleeping in late, forcing myself to eat, and reading for the rest of the day. On the third day after my dinner I heard a knock on the door. I opened it to find no one until I looked down to hear a rush of words coming out of a small child.

"Sev-us," Karina said smiling up at me, "It's time we found the kitty."

"Where is your mother?" I asked as I frowned at the girl.

"She is taking a nap," she said as she bit her lip as though she was afraid to get into trouble, "I was too and then I woke up. I wanted to see my friend Sev-us and find the kitty."

"Karina I'm not sure I could help you find the kitty," I told her looking down at her.

"Why Sev-us," she asked looking up at me with her big eyes.

"The cat belongs to the caretaker," I told her, "and I don't know if it's ok for us to play with the cat."

"Oh," she said looking sad for a moment before her face lit up, "Will you play with me Sev-us?"

"Well I don't have any toys," I said, "Did your mother give you permission to come and see me?"

"Yes," she said brightly.

"Karina," I said in a stern tone.

"Well…no," she said looking down, "but Aunt M showed me where you lived and I missed you."

"We should go find your mum," I said as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Ok Sev-us," she said.

I stepped out the door and sighed. _How did I always end up taking her back to her mother _I thought.

"Do you know how to get to your rooms?" I asked.

"Yes mum made sure I did when we first came here," she said, "Did you know this place is magical?"

"Yes," I said sighing knowing that she would talk the whole way to her rooms.

"Maybe we can buy a kitty," she said, "and he can live here with you and I can have two friends to visit."

"You have to have your mother's permission first," I said, _what am I saying _I thought_, _"and if we get a cat it can stay with you."

"Ok Sev-us," she said while she beamed up at me.

I then felt her slip her hand into mine and I frowned but for some reason didn't shake her hand away. We walked the whole way while she chatted and had her hand in mine. We finally got to the rooms, stopped outside the door, and she looked up at me.

"Do you know your password," I asked.

"Mum told me," She said as her brows furrowed, "it's…it's…"

"Oh good grief," I said before I sighed and knocked on the door.

"We could go have a picnic if mum is still napping," Karina said brightly, "ask for some food from my house elf friend."

"We still need to ask your mother if it's ok," I said sternly, "and you could be in trouble because you came and saw me without her or getting her permission."

"Oh I forgot about that," she said, "You'll still be my friend right?"

"Yes," I said kicking myself mentally for letting the kid get to me.

Just then the door to their rooms opened to find Anna standing there with her curly hair tied back with a few tendrils that became loose, she was also wearing a tight shirt and sweat pants. I swallowed as I took in the sight while Anna looked between me and her daughter.

"Karina what are you doing," she said with a confused look, "I thought you were taking a nap."

"I was mummy," she said fidgeting, "but then I woke up and went to go find my friend Sev-us."

"Oh Karina," Anna said, "What did I say about leaving the rooms without me?"

"Not to do it mummy," Karina said looking down at her feet.

"We will have to miss our time outside today," Anna said.

"Ok mummy," Karina said still looking down at her feet.

"Thank you for your help Severus," Anna said at me.

"You're welcome," I said.

"Would you like to come in for tea," she asked.

I opened my mouth and hesitated unsure if I should accept or not.

"Please Severus," she said, "It's the least I could do since you went out of your way to bring Karina back to me."

"Alright," I said going into their rooms.

I looked around their rooms; it was bright with blue and cream colors around the room. I was ushered to a couch sitting by an area scattered with toys. Anna ordered tea from a house elf while Karina started playing with her toys. I watched the girl while she played with her toys chattering to no one in particular. Anna gave me a weary smile and I then watched her as she picked up things around her rooms. I swallowed again as I saw how her clothes stretched across her body. I tore my eyes away from her not waiting to stare.

"So where did you find her this time?" Anna asked and I looked into her green eyes while Anna finally sat down.

"She came to visit my rooms," I said.

"Minerva must have shown her where those were yesterday," she said running her hand across her face.

"You could always ward your rooms so that way it will alert you if she got out again," I said.

"I could if I could do magic," she said.

"You can't do magic?" I asked.

"No," she said.

"But you are teaching here?" I asked.

"Yes, Muggle Studies," she said.

"How did you find out about wizarding then?" I asked.

"Because my husband was a wizard," she said.

"Was?" I asked, _why am I asking her so many questions _I thought.

"He passed away during the war just after we had Karina," she said.

"I'm sorry I didn't know," I said feeling jealous that she was married before.

"He was a great man," she said smiling softly, "I wouldn't trade it for anything and now I have a beautiful daughter with him."

"She is a sweet girl," I said looking at the playing Karina.

"She is," Anna said smiling at her daughter, "Do you teach here Severus."

"I used to," I said, "but I needed time off since the war."

"I don't blame you," she smiling, "a lot of people needed time off."

"Sev-us," I felt a little hand tugging at my trouser pant.

"Yes," I said looking down at the little girl.

"Read to me Sev-us," she said.

"Just this one book," I said and she climbed up next to me and handed me her book.

I read the book quietly shifting uncomfortably when she laid her head on my arm.

"Thank you Sev-us," Karina said hugging my side when I finished.

She hopped down and then Anna handed me a cup of tea smiling at me causing my heart to quicken for a moment at her closeness. Anna sat on the couch next to me and continued to make small talk. We talked for nearly an hour before I excused myself to my rooms.

"Can I see my friend Sev-us tomorrow," Karina asked me.

"I suppose," I said, "Only if you are good and you come with your mum to see me."

"Ok Sev-us," she said happily and hugged my leg.

I patted her head awkwardly before I left for my rooms. Over the next couple of days somehow I ended up spending more time with Anna and Karina and not inside my own rooms alone. It felt almost normal, that I should be spending time with them. I actually started liking spending time with Karina. She seems to be the one person who didn't know of my past and liked being around me.

"Severus you don't have to take her for the afternoon," Anna argued one day.

"I don't mind," I said, "She is just going to find me in my rooms anyway and I know how busy the start of the year can be."

"I don't want to be a burden to you," she said looking into my eyes.

"It's not a problem," I said quietly looking away from her eyes when an intense feeling rose in my chest.

"Thank you Severus," she said softly.

"You're welcome," I said.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours and I'll be in my office or the staff lounge if you need me," I nodded and she left.

I sat on the couch glad that the imp was currently sleeping. I sighed resting my head back on the couch wishing that I had brought a book with me while I started to doze off. I then heard crying from the bedroom. I rose and walked towards the bedroom where Karina was sleeping. She was curled up into a ball and crying in her sleep. I walked across her small bedroom frowning at the site of all of the toys across the child's floor.

"Karina," I said once I was by her bed.

She whimpered again and twisted in her sleep.

"Karina," I said my brows furrowed and I felt concern for her.

I gently put my hand on her shoulder and she awoke with a start and began to cry. I let instincts take over and quickly sat on the bed and pulled Karina into my arms which caused her to cling to me.

"Shh," I said, "What happened."

"I had a bad dream," she said sniffing.

"Oh?" I asked.

"There was a scary boy chasing me," she said.

"You know your mother or I wouldn't let anyone do that to you," I said.

"You promise Sev-us," she asked looking up at me with her large eyes.

"I promise," I said.

"You're my best friend," she said hugging me tightly.

I looked down at the child's head feeling something rush into me that I hadn't felt before. A desire to protect her and to be there for her to guide her, and as she fell asleep again I knew that I had to spend more time with the imp. She got me out of my rooms and around people again, even if those people were only herself, Minerva, and Anna.

I thought about Minerva's proposal about watching the child while the school year started. I knew I had to accept it and that Lily would be proud of me for working with Karina. After twenty minutes I heard her breathing even out and I laid her down on her bed and went into the living area where Anna walked in looking exhausted.

"Oh I hate staff meetings," she grumbled as she took her shoes off and left them by the door and looked at me, "How was she?"

"She had a nightmare," I said, "but she just fell back asleep."

"Really?" she asked, "Anytime she has a nightmare I have a hell of a time getting her back to sleep."

"Well she is resting now," I said.

"Good," Anna said smiling at me, "Would you like to eat dinner with us?"

I nodded silently feeling a peace that I hadn't felt in years. We set the table and woke Karina when the time was ready to eat. We ate and I helped cleaned up before reading to Karina and getting her to bed. Just as I was about to leave Anna and I stood by her door making small talk while I started to gain my courage to tell her my desire to help her with Karina.

"I wanted to know if you found any one to watch over Karina while you taught," I asked.

"Minerva said she tried to find someone but was unable to," she said, "I may have to leave her with a house elf."

A rush of guilt ran through me as I thought of saying no to Minerva's proposal to watch over Karina. _At least I may care for her now _I thought.

"I wouldn't mind watching her while you taught," I said.

"Oh Severus that would be great," she said her face brightened which made me feel happy, "Karina loves you and I know she would be well cared for. Will you come by next Sunday and we can go over some things before the term starts Monday."

I nodded in my agreement before I headed off to my rooms. I smiled to myself as I thought about the new job I would start within the next couple of days.

Please let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

This is from Anna's point of view:

I sighed as I walked into my rooms after my first day of teaching. I enjoyed my first day but I also felt exhausted. I took my shoes off and left them by the door before going into my room to change into Muggle clothing feeling glad that I didn't have to stay in robes after I got done with classes. I pulled off my clothing and quickly jumped into shower and changed into sweats and a t-shirt.

I moved out into the living room where I heard Karina play with Severus in her room. I smiled at the sound, he was perfect with her. When Minerva first told me about Severus working with Karina I was a little scared. I remember hearing stories about how he was before and during the war. The man I knew, or heard rumors about, wasn't the man I met or the man who was currently playing with my daughter. He wasn't a mean man who tried to terrorize others but was almost gentle and kind with her. I had to admit he was quiet and shut off but I felt that I could become friends with him.

As I walked into Karina's room I had to stop myself from laughing at the site I saw. Severus sat in one of her child's sized chairs, clearly too small for him, as they pretended to have tea. I his face turn slightly red which I found endearing.

"Hi mummy," Karina said smiling at me, "We were just having tea."

"Were you now," I asked and Karina nodded, "Well it is nearly time for dinner so you will have to clean up so we can go eat in magic hall."

"Oh good," she said smiling, "Will my Sev-us friend come with us?"

"I don't know," I said, "why don't you ask him?"

"Sev-us will you come and eat with us in the magic room?" she asked Severus seriously and I couldn't help but smile at her questioning.

"I do not think I could make it tonight," Severus said and I saw Karina's face fall, "Maybe someday I can make it."

"Good," she said, "Will you play with me until it's time to go to the magic room?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"Would you mind playing with her for about an hour so I can do some grading?" I asked Severus thinking of all of the work I had to do.

"Grading on the first day you are tough," he said smirking slightly, "I would give them an assignment to work on to turn in for the next class."

"I got advice from someone who used to teach here," I said flirting him a little before turning out the door, "maybe he could help me fine tune my teaching skills."

I made my way to my office glad that I had asked Minerva to make a connection between our rooms and my office. For nearly an hour I graded papers before I went back to the rooms to get ready for dinner. Severus stayed until after I changed back into my robes and we left for dinner. After dinner I gave Karina a bath while she talked about her day with Severus. After I put her down for the night I sighed as I went into my own room dreading going to bed.

I brushed my hair out, pulled on some pajamas, and crawled into bed. I pulled my sheets and blankets over me but it didn't bring me any warmth. The nights were the hardest part for me still since Alex left us. I always missed having his arms around me. He had always teased me about trying to steal his warmth.

I felt stupid because it had been years, years since he had passed away and here I was still missing him as if he had just left yesterday. I wrapped my arms around myself as I felt the tears fill my eyes as I imagined him here with me while he held me in his arms. It was the only way I could fall asleep anymore. The next morning I woke up still feeling tired but I made myself get up and shower before putting on my wizarding robes. I went out to the living area to find Severus sitting reading the paper. The previous day I had given him the password to the rooms to make it easier especially since he would be coming over every day.

"Morning," I said smiling at him.

"Morning," he said nodding at me.

"You're here early," I said.

"Thought maybe she'd be up and you could use extra help so you wouldn't be late for class," he said.

"She should be up shortly," I said, "Did you eat breakfast?"

"I haven't," he said.

I quickly ordered breakfast too nervous to go to the Great Hall (even though it was my second day) and looked over my notes for teaching that day while waiting for breakfast. I would have first, third, and fifth year Hufflepuff and Gryffindor groups today which I didn't think would be too tough. Breakfast came and Severus and I started to eat quietly before we heard the sound of little feet coming down the hall.

"Sev-us," Karina said loudly before going to sit on his lap.

Out of the corner of my eye I watched my daughter as she ate off of Severus' plate and I tried to hide my smile. I could see the subtle change in him over the last couple of days. At first Severus seemed ridge and uncomfortable whenever he came into contact with Karina but now he was at more ease with her. I thought of the stories that Alex told me about Severus and the things Minerva had told me when I first got here but it seemed that we were seeing a different side of Severus.

I quickly set off for my first class after I finished breakfast after gaining a quick kiss from Karina and a promise of a picture by the time I got home. My first two classed went by without incident any my third class was the fifth years. I noticed a girl who sat away from the others, kept her head down the during the whole class, and her classmates didn't approach her. I frowned as I started the class going over what was to be expect as well as introducing myself as a Muggle and letting students who had grown up in wizarding families as me questions about my life. A couple of times I noticed the girl, who I found out her name was Ashley, look up at my curiously while I described my life as a Muggle.

I finished the class and I asked Ashley to stay as I wanted to get to know her better and I had a project in mind for her.

"Ashley I want you to help me with something," I said and she nodded, "You know I have a daughter and I want to teach her Muggle customs but I also want her to know about the wizarding customs can you help me with that?"

She looked up at me with curious eyes and nodded her head shyly.

"Good," I said smiling at her, "Will you come back in a couple of weeks to tell me what you find."

The girl nodded again her eyes growing big.

"Good," I said smiling at her, "I'll see you during the next class."

She nodded looking down at her feet as she left the classroom. I went to my office to do some grading before going to get Karina from our rooms. Karina was playing in the middle of the living room while Severus watched over her while reading a book.

"Mummy!" Karina said smiling and got up and gave me a hug, "I want to show you the picture I made for you."

She grabbed my hand and took me into her room where she handed me a picture of her and I, outside, with flowers surrounding us. The flowers were charmed to move.

"Sev-us made the flowers move for me mummy!" She said.

"Did you tell him thank you?" I asked smiling at the picture.

"Yes mummy," she said smiling at me.

"Good," I said smiling at her, "are you ready for dinner?"

"Yes," she said.

"Then go wash your hands and I'll go put your picture up," I said letting the lithe girl down.

"Ok mummy," she said and running off.

I walked into the living room where Severus stood.

"Thank you for the picture," I said.

"You're welcome;" he said quietly, "Karina showed signs of magic today. I don't know if you have seen it before but she showed signs of magic this afternoon."

"I've seen it before," I said, "it's part of the reason why I took up this position here is because I really wanted her to know her magical heritage since her father….since her father can't be here."

"I will see you tomorrow," he said nodding at my comment.

"See you tomorrow," I told him watching him walk out the door.

The week progressed and I fell into a routine. I enjoyed sharing my knowledge of Muggles and sharing my first hand experience with the students. It seemed that having my experience made if more real for some of the students, like they had a face to put with how Muggles lived. There were several students, however, I got the feeling that they weren't crazy about being in my class or that Hogwarts was now making students take at least Muggle Studies for at least one year.

On Saturday I was glad to get a little more sleep before my daughter woke me so we could have breakfast. Together we walked to the Great Hall to have breakfast. I noticed Ashley, the girl who would be helping me with learning more about Wizarding culture, sitting alone at the Hufflepuff table. Not once did she look up while she ate or when she left the room. My heart broke for her, it was a hard enough age and not having many friends it seemed in her case would make it even harder.

After breakfast I took Karina outside to enjoy the sunny day (perhaps one of the last sunny days before it became cold) and to help her burn off some energy. We held hands as we walked towards the pond where we found ducks that entertained Karina for some time. We walked back towards the castle for lunch but before we got to the Great Hall Karina came up with an idea about eating somewhere else.

"Can we have lunch with Sev-us?" she asked looking up at me with big eyes.

"I don't know sweetheart," I said hesitating.

"Please mummy," she said tugging at the sleeve of my robe, "he is my friend and I want to have lunch with him."

"I guess we can ask," I said sighing knowing that she wouldn't let up.

As we walked I thought about how quickly Karina seemed to be attached to Severus. I hoped that he felt the same and that he wouldn't mind an unexpected visit. We knocked on the door to his rooms when we reached them and I could feel Karina's excitement as we waited for her 'friend'. The door soon opened to reveal Severus wearing, much to my surprise Muggle clothing. I quickly tore my eyes from his lean muscular body to look up at his face.

"Sev-us," Karina said throwing herself at his legs, "we want to have lunch with you!"

"Do you now," he said dryly raising an eyebrow at me.

"It was her idea," I admitted.

"I guess I can't say no to her then," Severus said ushering us into his rooms.

The living room was decorated with dark colors and had several chairs and a couch all seated looking at the fireplace in the room. Karina and I sat down on the couch while Severus ordered food from a house elf before sitting in a chair next to the couch. Much to my surprise Karina slid off of the couch the moment Severus sat and got up on his lap. Lunch came quickly and Karina continued to sit on Severus' lap and talk up a storm as usual.

"Sev-us?" Karina asked her eyebrows knotted together after we finished our meal.

"Yes," he said quietly looking at her.

"Where did you get that," she said her hand touching his neck.

I felt my face flush as I feared his reaction. I had heard about the attack that Severus had during the final battle and that he nearly died.

"Karina that isn't an appropriate question to ask," I said trying to quiet my daughter.

"No it's ok," Severus said, "I don't mind. I got bit by a snake a few years ago and got sick."

"Oh no Sev-us," she said looking up at him with her big eyes before whispering, "Does it still hurt?"

"Sometimes," he said.

She then leaned up and kissed his throat.

"It's all better now," she said.

"Thank you," he said.

After that Karina talked up a storm again about normal child things before she fell asleep. Severus took her into the spare room with a bed in it where she could sleep. I stood up near the fireplace until he came back.

"I'm sorry about her asking you that," I said as he came to stand beside me.

"It's no problem," he said, "she…she doesn't bother me like others do."

"I've noticed that," I said honestly, "she is quite fond of you Severus."

"She is the one person that doesn't judge me for my past," he said.

"I'm sorry if I ever came off as being judgmental," I said thinking about our first meeting and fears I had about him watching my daughter.

"It's no problem," he said looking into my eyes, "You trust me now, which is more than I can say for most people."

I looked into his dark eyes getting lost in them before sitting into one of the chairs where Severus sat across from me.

"Are classes going well?" he asked me as if he wanted to start conversation.

"They are yes," I said, "I enjoy teaching them. It seems students like learning about Muggles from someone who has actual firsthand experience being one."

"Are any of the students giving you trouble," he asked me.

"No," I said, "but I'm sure some of them could."

"They could," he said in agreement, "be careful."

"I will," I said smiling at him, "I'm sure it will not be as bad as it was during the war though."

"That maybe true," he said, "that may be true."

For the next hour we talked about little things as we got to know each other. After an hour of talking Karina came out her hair tousled with sleep. As much as I loved spending time with my daughter I loved talking with Severus. I often didn't get to spend time with other adults talking since I had my daughter and Alex had passed. I also somehow enjoyed getting to know Severus. There was something about him that fascinated me. I sighed knowing we had to get back to our rooms especially since I had some grading and planning to do.

"We had better get back to our rooms sweetie," I said scooping her up in my arms.

"Ok mummy," she said laying her head on my shoulder.

"Thank you for lunch Severus," I said.

"No problem," he said looking into my eyes and holding me there.

"I'll see you on Monday?" I asked breaking out eye contact after a couple of moments.

"Yes," he said as he walked us to the door.

As I walked back to our rooms I thought of how much I didn't know about Severus and how much I wanted to get to know the man now. Something I hadn't felt since the first time I met Alex years ago.

Please tell me what you thin and review! Oh and how good of a job did they do with Snape in part two of DH? I thought it was amazing and Alan Rickman did a really great job too.


	4. Chapter 4

This is from Severus' point of view:

I watched Annie carrying Karina who was asleep on her shoulder. I continued to watch even after they had turned down the corridor. I didn't know why I did it. I eventually shut the door and returned to my seat. I looked into the fire as I thought about the previous days and week's events. I had developed a deep connection with Karina and it felt as though she were my own child.

I loved taking care of her every day. Making sure she ate healthy, helping her learn (even though she often asked many questions), and I even loved helping her play with things. These fatherly feelings weren't something I expected to feel ever in my life. I enjoyed them though; I felt like I was getting to live a life I hadn't expected myself to live.

I thought of where she had kissed me, obviously the bond was there for her too. I smiled at the thought. It was nice to be close to someone even if it was a child.

Then there was Annie. I didn't know what to think of her. She was attractive, I couldn't deny that and as I man I was bound to notice that. What surprised me was how our conversation reminded me of the ones I had with Lily in the early stages of our friendship. It made me ache for Lily. Annie, though, had captured my attention tonight with our conversations. We had many things in common and like with Karina I felt completely comfortable being myself around her.

I went to bed as the fired died out. The next time I woke up dread filling me. I was sick because of the bite, again. I usually got a headache on the entire left side of my head and pain extended down the left side of my face and neck. It was a good think it was Sunday and I didn't have to work. I clutched the sheets in my fist and curled up in a ball as I felt a wave of pain rack through my left side.

I gritted my teeth wishing there was something I could do for the pain but nothing I tried had working to get rid of the pain completely. I used my wand to get extinguish the light in the room which helped a little. I curled up further and tried to fall asleep. I slept on and off for a couple of hours until the pain went down to a dull throb.

I decided to order some tea and soup from the house elves, trying to chew anything would make the pain flair up again causing me to miss out on my work tomorrow. I almost stopped in my tracks. I realized I would miss working with the little imp if I were sick. I shook my head and ordered my dinner and let the house elf not to apparate into my rooms which would cause my head ache to return.

I ate quietly and I heard the door opened and I looked up in surprise. Annie was standing there looking at me wearily.

"One of the house elves told me you were sick," she whispered softly, "Can I come in?"

I nodded and she entered the door and closed it quietly behind her.

"I brought you an ice pack," she said quietly, "I used to get migraines when I was younger and I thought this may help."

She sat next to me and held out the ice pack. I looked at her blankly unsure of what to do with it.

"Here," she said putting it on the side of my face, "You'll have to hold it there."

I put my hand on top of hers, the cold helped but I couldn't focus on that. I focused on how my hand felt against hers. After a few moments she moved her hand away, I frowned I almost wished she hadn't. I looked at her eyes but briefly looked away as I held the ice pack. It was helping a lot.

"Is it working?" she asked and I nodded, "Good, you can keep that one then. I have a fridge in my room that I keep it in when I'm not using it although I am sure you can just refreeze it with magic."

"Thank you," I whispered.  
>"You're welcome Severus," she said smiling at me, "will you be alright to work tomorrow?"<p>

"Yes," I said, "It usually only lasts a day and it will be gone by morning."

"Good," she said, "I know a little girl that would be upset if she didn't get to see her Severus."

I smiled at the thought.

"I'll let you get some more rest," Annie said.

"Thank you," I whispered again.

"You're welcome," she said smiling at me and I felt a warm feeling spread across my chest as I watched her leave.

The next morning I went to Annie and Karina's rooms at my usual time. I woke Karina up for breakfast and set her sleepy body at the kitchen table. Mornings were the one time when she was quiet. Annie came out and said goodbye to Karina and me.

"I'm going to take her to my rooms while she sleeps this afternoon," I told Annie before she left, "There are some potions I've agreed in making and I have a small lab set up there."

"Alright," Annie said giving me a quick smile before she left for the day.

Karina and I went by our usual routine for the day and at nap time we went to my rooms where I let her sleep in the extra bedroom before I went to work in my lab. Half way through making the potions I took a quick break and ordered tea from the house elves. I went back into my lab to see Karina standing on her toes trying to reach for something. I became angry quickly. I was mad that she had come in here without permission. I was mad that I did not tell her not to come in here or at least teach her not to touch potions that were being made, something that most wizarding children knew.

"Karina what are you doing in here," I asked in a loud stern voice.

Karina looked at me in shock before looking down at her feet.

"You should not be in here," I said angrily.

"I'm sorry Sev-us," she said as her little shoulders started to shake.

I opened and closed my mouth. She was crying. I had wanted to scare her a little so that way she would realize that she shouldn't be in here without me but I didn't want to scare her so bad that she would cry. Without thinking I knelt in front of her and held her in my arms as she sobbed.

"Karina," I said pulling away and tilting her chin up, "I am sorry I made you cry. There are some things in here that if you touched them they can hurt you and I was scared that you were about to do that."

"I'm sorry," she said as several large crocodile tears slide down her face.

"It's alright just please don't come in here without me here," I said, "I don't want to see you hurt."

"Ok Sev-us," she said hugging me again.

I hugged her back and sighed.

"Do we have to tell mummy?" she asked her voice muffled in my robes.

"No," I told her.

"Thank you Sev-us," she said.

"Welcome," I muttered, "Would you like to help me with my potions?"

The little girl nodded and I carefully showed her what I was doing. We worked to complete the potions before I took her back to her rooms. That night I went to sleep early but I was woken by a clearly upset Minerva knocking at my door.

"What is it?" I asked glaring down at her.

"Karina is sick and asking for you," she said.

"Let me change," I said not anyone to see me in my nightwear.

"Lead the way," I said following her.

Kind of a cliffhanger and please let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is from Annie's point of view:**

I sat grading papers. I felt like I had been sitting here for hours and there seemed to be no end in sight. I rubbed my hand across my forehead to try and sooth away my headache. Some wizarding students were so ignorant of the Muggle and world it showed through their work. I put down my pen (I refused to work with a quill and ink) and rubbed my forehead again trying to will away my headache. I had a feeling it would be a long night.

"Mummy," I heard a little voice come from down the hall along with crying.

I stood quickly going to Karina; it wasn't often that she woke up crying in the middle of the night. I came into her bedroom to find Karina pale and crying.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked, kneeling down on the bed next to her.

"My body hurts," she said, crying holding out her arms to me. "Mummy."

"I'm here sweetie," I said, I took her into my arms and stood.

She felt burning up and I quickly made over to the light carrying her in my arms. I gasped as I took a look at her. She had a greenish look to her and there red dots covering her body.

"Come on sweetie, I am taking you up to get you some medicine."

I walked swiftly towards the hospital wing not even bothering to put on my shoes. I had an idea what was wrong with her but I prayed that I was wrong. I knocked on Poppy's door hoping that she would answer quickly. She answered after several long agonizing moments that seemed to last forever.

"Annie?" Poppy asked, looking surprised that we were there.

"She woke up sick," I explained.

Poppy looked at Karina, her mouth formed into a hard line.

"Follow me."

I followed her to a bed at the end of a row. I sat on the bed holding Karina in arms. She clung to me and I pushed back her hair off of her sweaty forehead. Poppy did a scan with her wand and I saw her swallow before she wrote down information on a chart.

"Do you know what is wrong with her?"

"I maybe wrong … " she said. "I want someone to double check her prognosis. I'm going to call Minerva."

Poppy left in such a hurry I was surprised. This couldn't be good at all. I rocked Karina as she started to whimper again. I hoped she could fall asleep soon so she wouldn't have to feel the pain. I felt so scared. If my intuition was correct I knew I would have to deal with the possibility of the unthinkable happening. I brushed a few of my tears away at the thought. I would be brave for my girl.

Again time seemed to go by so slowly before Poppy returned with Minerva following behind her. Minerva did a similar scan and shared a look with Poppy.

"Mummy, where is Sev-us?" Karina's week voice called out.

"He's sleeping sweetie," I said gently to her.

"I want Sev-us." Karina started to cry and my heart broke for her.

"I'll go get him," Minerva said, she left the room quickly.

"What's going on with my daughter?" I cradled her closer to my body trying.

"She has dragon pox Annie."

I closed my eyes and clenched my teeth. My worst fears had been realized.

"What are we going to do Poppy?"

I opened my eyes to take in her worried face.

"There are remedies," she explained. "Severus will have to make some potions for her which will make her stronger to fight the illness."

"How long do you think it will take?"

"A couple of weeks to see if the potions will work," she said. "If they don't work we'll know to expect the worse."

I nodded and looked down at my little girl, my baby. I prayed that she would survive. I had my husband and best friend torn away from me. I wouldn't have my baby girl torn away from me too, not if I could help it. The doors threw opened and Severus came rushing into the room with a look in his eyes that I had never seen before.

"What's wrong?" he asked stepping up to me.

"Sev-us?" Karina said in a still week voice.

He held his arms out to her and I gladly gave her up to him. I knew that he had a calming presence on her and I wanted her to have that while she was hurting. He stood quickly and placed her head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked again, his hard eyes went to Poppy.

For a brief moment I saw that man who was the death eater. This time, though, he wasn't determined to hurt others one someone else's orders. He was firm on helping my daughter get better.

"It's dragon pox Severus," Poppy said.

"Has she had the first dose?" he asked quickly.

"I have yet to give it to her," Poppy explained. "I was giving Annie information on the illness and the treatment."

"I'll give it to her."

Poppy nodded and quickly went into her storage room.

"What's the first dose for?" I asked from the bed.

"To help with the fever," he said.

I nodded as I watched Poppy return from her storage room. Severus took the vial from her quickly.

"Katrina you need to open your mouth to take your medicine," Severus said to the barely awake girl in his arms.

"I'm so tired," she complained.

"I know," he said, looking at her with tenderness. "I promise you will be able to sleep after this."

She opened her mouth a little so that Severus was able to pour the medicine into her mouth. Half way through drinking it she started to cough. Severus quickly moved to the bed, sat down the potion bottle, and sat Katrina up. She finished coughing and took the potion back in his hand and brought it to her mouth.

"I don't like the taste of it," Katrina argued.

"You must drink it," Severus said sternly.

Katrina didn't argue back as Severus brought the bottle to her lips and she finished the bottle.

"Good girl," Severus said. "You can rest now."

"Will you stay with me?" she asked.

"I will."

"Mummy too?" Katrina looked for me.

"I'm right here sweetheart," I said.

I sat down on the bed next to Severus placing my hand on her head.

"You can sleep now," I said, kissing her head. "Sleep now."

Katrina turned her body into Severus's chest and fell asleep.

"Thank you Severus," I said, watching my daughter sleep in his arms.

"No problem," he muttered, not taking his eyes off of her face.

We sat in silence before Minerva broke it.

"I will be canceling your classes, Annie, for at least the next couple of days."

"Thank you Minerva," I said, giving her a water smile.

"I shall check on you tomorrow."

I nodded and watched her leave.

"Annie I'd like to keep her for the night here," Poppy said. "Tomorrow if she is stable you can take her back to your rooms. Severus knows enough to stay with her as she rests."

I nodded, I felt too tired to argue. I looked down at my little girl. I felt despair run through me again. I couldn't face it if she would leave me. I couldn't face losing another person I loved more than anything, not again.

"Will she be okay Severus?"

"She should be," he said. "Dragon pox doesn't kill many people since a cure has been found."

"I've heard stories though … of how dangerous it is to children"

"Those stories rarely happen to people," he said. "You also got her help quickly which will make a difference."

I nodded feeling slightly better about the situation at hand.

"Thank you for coming Severus," I said. "I can see why my daughter loves you."

He briefly looked at my face but didn't say anything. He then turned his body to place her under the covers. I moved so I could sit on the other side of the bed to watch over Katrina. Severus took the chair opposite me and silence fell over us. As I watched my sleeping girl, I wished Alex was here. He would know what to say and do to comfort me. I hated him not being here with me.

Katrina did not wake until late in the morning. We managed to get move her back to our rooms where she would be more comfortable. I still felt worried or her. She was so week and fragile looking. She hung limply in Severus' arms as he carried her to her bed. She was unusually quiet too, something that was a blessing usually was now a curse. I was still worried sick about her.

I watched Severus push back her hair tenderly after he placed her in her bed. This caused my heart to warm greatly. He loved her so much I couldn't help but smile. We were lucky to have him in our life. Her eyes fluttered open as he sat on her bed to give her another potion. Katrina drank the potion without complaint.

"You can go back to sleep Katrina," Severus said in his deep voice.

"Okay daddy," Katrina whispered back.

She held his hand while she drifted off.

**Feedback would be much appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all of the reviews! Sorry for the delay, I got a new job, and there are too many fan fics to write and so little time, but I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Severus' point of view:**

The little girl lay down in her bed after I gave her a potion to keep the dragon pox from getting worse. I was glad that we had gotten to her illness in time.

"You can go back to sleep now Karina," I told her.

I knew she was exhausted from all that her body had been through. Sleep would help her heal further.

"Okay, daddy," she whispered, and my breath caught in my throat.

_Daddy_

I had never thought I would have a child call me that. A mix of emotions ran through me. I felt connected and protective of her. She brought me out of my hibernation and gave me something to live for. I loved spending time with her every day while I cared for her needs. I prized the time we had spent in my lab while I showed her how to make potions. I realized then that I loved her. Were these feelings something every father felt? I wasn't sure.

I also felt terrified. I wasn't qualified to be a father. With the exception of Karina, I hated being around children. My own father wasn't a good example of how a parent should raise a child. How could I know what to do with her since I didn't have any experience with small children? I had dealt with teenagers before but that was out of obligation. I never enjoyed teaching and I could never connect with my students the way other teachers did.

I watched her sleeping face and I knew I must have been doing something right for her to call me daddy.

I looked at Annie. What did she think of me being called daddy by her daughter when I wasn't her daughter's father? Would she think it an insult to her late husband's memory? Her opinion mattered to me quite a bit. I had considered her one of my few friends. A tender smile crossed her face as I searched her eyes. I felt relief sweep through me. She wasn't mad then.

I looked back to Karina's sleeping form. I brushed some hair out of her face before I kissed her forehead gently. I stood to let her rest. I followed Annie into the living area where she turned towards me.

"Thank you Severus." I could see the gratitude in her eyes.

"You're welcome."

"I'm going to watch over her for the next couple of hours. You should get some rest."

"Will you send a house elf if she becomes worse?"

"You know I will, and I'm sure she'll ask for you again."

I nodded before I let myself out. Once I got back into my rooms I shrugged out of my robes as I crossed the living room. I place my robes on the end of my bed before sinking down into it. At that moment I realized how tired I was and promptly fell asleep. I woke up hours later. Surprise ran through me as I realized how late it was. I shouldn't have slept so late. What if Katrina was awake and asking for me again?

I showered and dressed in fifteen minutes. My long legs led me to Annie's room and I let myself in. I heard sound from Katrina's bedroom and my feet carried me to the room. Relief spread through me as I saw Annie reading to Katrina. Katrina sat up against the head bored and leaned into her mother's side. I smiled to myself at the sight. Annie and Karina looked at me. Karina gave me a week smile as she saw me.

"I just took my medicine like a good girl." Karina beamed at me.

"Good," I told her and she gave me another week smile.

"Will you come listen to the story?"

I nodded and moved to sit in a rocking chair in the corner of her room to listen.

"No sit by me," she said, and her mother cleared her throat. "Please Sev-us."

I sighed and moved to her side on her bed. She leaned against me and took my hand.

"It's the bestest part," she whispered.

Annie continued to read as we listened. By the end of the book, Karina fell asleep against my shoulder, her hand going limp in mine. Annie stood, putting the book onto her book shelve along with her many other books. I laid Karina and pulling the covers over her. I looked to Annie who was covering up a yawn.

"You should get some sleep," I said, guilt ran over me as I realized how long I had been gone.

_She must be exhausted _I thought.

"I could use some sleep," she agreed.

"Has she had any more medicine while I was sleep?"

"Right after you left, Poppy came by with a dose. She said she would return sometime today with another."

I nodded standing to move to the arm chair beside the bed. I was surprised when Annie met me before I sat and enveloped me in a hug. I stood motionless for a moment. The only hugs I got (which were rare and far in between) were from Minerva, and those rare hugs were usual motherly ones. This one was from a friend. I hugged her back and awkwardly patted her back before she pulled away.

"Thank you so much Severus," she said, her eyes shining with tears. "You mean so much to us. I'm so glad that I have someone to help me with her."

"You're welcome."

My mouth had gone dry by her actions and words. Never in my life had I met two people who I felt really cared for me. I watched her walk away before slowly lowering myself into a chair. I sat by Karina's side for hours reading a book that I had brought with me. After nearly five hours, I heard Karina's whimpering from the bed. I immediately put my book down and sat on her bed.

I put my hand on her forehead. She still felt extremely warm. She whimpered again in her sleep and opened her eyes.

"Daddy," she said for the second time.

For the second time, a wave of emotion ran through me.

"Hold me, daddy," she pleaded.

I lifted her up, picked up one of her throw blankets, and moved to her rocking chair. I placed her head on my shoulder as I sat, and I slowly rocked up back and forth. Karina clung to the front of my shirt.

"I'm glad you are my daddy," she whispered.

"I am too," I whispered back.

She gave me a hug before closing her eyes and going back to sleep. I looked up at the door way to Annie standing there. This time, she had a sad smile on her face. I wondered what she was thinking.

"The house elves brought tea in the living room," Annie whispered.

I nodded at her before she left. Karina fell deeper into her sleep. I moved her back to her bed, and went out to the living room where a cup of tea waited for me. I realized then that Annie knew how I liked to take my tea. This was something, not even Lily, had bothered to remember. I mumbled my thanks to her as I sat in an arm chair. I watched Annie as she sipped her tea. I could tell that something bothered her.

"Annie?"

Her eyes met mine and I gathered my thoughts.

"Are you bothered by Karina calling me 'daddy'?"

She sighed and put her cup on the coffee table.

"Honestly? I'm happy and sad. I'm so glad you are here for us, Severus. Like I said before … it's just sometimes I wished my husband were here. I miss him terribly sometimes."

"I'm not trying to replace him," I stated.

"I know," Annie replied, she gave me a warm smile. "You are her father in your own away."

I avoided her gaze as I took a drink of tea. This conversation was strange for me.

I felt her place her hand on top of my right. Her fingers curled around my hand causing a strange tingling sensation to shoot up my arm.

"Are you alright with it, Severus?"

I looked into her eyes and they held my stare.

"I am," I started, and I cleared my throat. I had a hard time opening up to people ever since Lily. "I care for your daughter very much."

"I can see that." Annie gave my hand a squeeze.

I turned my palm over and curled my fingers around her hand. I held her hand for a moment before Annie pulled her hand away to pick up her cup. My hand felt strangely cold.

Over the following weeks, Karina continued to get better. She was able to stay up for longer periods of time, her apatite returned, and her nonstop chatter returned. She was still a little week, and she took naps for longer periods of time.

During the time Karina recovered, I found myself spending all of my time in Karina and Annie's rooms. Annie and I would end up talking after Karina went to sleep and she was finished with her teaching duties. Her and I talked about everything, even a few short conversations on the war.

Even though I enjoyed my discussions with her, I felt a little apprehensive with our friendship growing closer. I cared for her, and I felt as though I was starting to care for her in a romantic light. I didn't know what to think.

I was scared that she wasn't interested in me, like Lily was. I didn't want to spend years of not enjoying our friendship because of unrequited love. On the other hand, I felt like these emerging feelings were different than the ones I had for Lily. They felt deeper, and I knew Annie cared deeply for me too, even if it was just a friend. I also knew that I wouldn't make the same mistakes with our relationship that I did with Lily.

One night as I was leaving her rooms, I felt Annie's hand fall on my forearm. I raised an eyebrow at her. She looked like she was debating something before she leaned up and kissed my cheek. I felt my skin tingle where her lips touched it. I wondered if the tingling would be more intense if she kissed my lips. I pushed those thoughts out of my mind.

"Good night, Severus," she whispered.

"Good night," I said softly.

My head felt cloudy as I walked back to my rooms.

**Please let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So sorry for the delay, I'm hoping to post more since I'm out for the summer now. I'm quite excited for this chapter, and I hope you all like it too! Enjoy. Severus' point of view:**

_I held a dark haired baby to my chest as I watched my blonde haired daughter play on the floor. Karina smiled at me and said something. She stood, skipped over to kiss her brother's cheek, and skipped off to her room. _

_The baby in my arms started squirming. His face scrunched up right before he started crying. Annie walked in, carrying an identical baby._

"_Are you being fussy for Daddy?" Annie asked the crying baby._

Daddy? _I thought._

"_He's hungry." I felt myself smile up at her._

_Annie leaned down to kiss me before we carefully switched babies._

"_Don't take too long. I would like to spend sometimes with my wife," she said as she walked towards the babies' nursery._

"_I won't, Dear," she said, winking at me over her shoulder._

_Wife. _My _wife._

I woke up covered in sweet. My heart was pounding out of my chest. I dreamed of her … again. This time it was of our future children, not that it would exist in reality. Annie was a good friend, the closest friend I had ever had. I'm sure she didn't see me other than the man who took care of her daughter. There was no way she cared for me, and if she didn't it was only as a casual friend.

I groaned when I looked at the time. I had three hours until I had to be up, and I doubted I would be able to get back to sleep now. I sighed as I got up to get ready for the day.

Even though the term was over, I agreed to watch Karina. Annie needed some time to get caught up on grades, and I had to admit, I wanted to see the girl. We were going shopping in Hogsmeade to get supplies for Christmas; I had agreed to help Karina get a gift for her mother. After showering, eating breakfast, and getting ready for the day, I walked to Karina and Annie's rooms. I opened the door to their rooms, where I was greeted enthusiastically.

"Sev-us Daddy!" Karina hugged my legs tightly. "Are we really going to Hogsmeade today?"

"Yes, we are. When we are there, I expect you to stay by my side the whole time. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Daddy." Karina nodded her head.

"Let's tell your mother we're leaving then."

Karina and I went into Annie's office to find her grading papers. I swallowed when I remembered my dream. I clenched my teeth as my confused feelings. I wanted her, but I knew I couldn't survive being hurt by a woman again. I pushed my feelings aside. She smiled as we stepped into the room. Her eyes danced with happiness. Despite trying to push my feelings aside, I ached for her.

"Sev-us Daddy and I are going to Hogsmeade now Mummy. And … and we're going shopping, Mummy, and we're going to get you a surprise for Christmas, but I'm not supposed to tell you, Mummy," Karin said in one breath.

Annie's shoulders shook as she tried to hold back her laughter. I shook my head at the girl.

"We should take a few hours at the most," I said.

"I'll see you when you get back." Annie smiled warmly at me.

I nodded at her while taking Karina's hand. I put a warm cloak around Karina before we walked to Hogsmeade.

"Is there a candy shop, Daddy?" Karina asked me.

"Yes," I replied, dryly.

"Can we go there, Daddy?"

"If you're good."

"Okay, Daddy. Sev-us Daddy, what will we buy Mummy?"

"We'll have to look for something special."

"What about a picture of me and you. That's special!"

"Maybe, but you can't tell her what we got. It has to be a surprise when she opens it on Christmas morning."

"Okay, Daddy. Look, Daddy! I see the candy shop!"

"I know." I sighed. _It's going to be a long trip _I thought. "This way, and don't let go of my hand."

"Okay, Sev-us Daddy."

I lead her into one of the little shops with various nick knacks that woman like. Karina led me to an area where they had flower pots and picture frames that children could draw on, and when completed the pictures would move. Karina decided on a picture frame so she could put a picture of us in there.

As we neared the counter to pay, the jewelry counter caught my eye. I approached cautiously, my eyes scanning the jewelry. My eyes rested on a locket with a rose on the front of it.

"Do you need any help, Sir?" a lady behind the counter asked.

"I'd like to see that necklace," I said in a snap decision.

"Certainly, Sir."

The sales women pulled it out and held it out so I could see it.

I wanted this for Annie, but I was scared to give it. We were friends, and I didn't want to make a mistake that would cause that friendship. I didn't want a repeat of Lily. Giving jewelry was a way I could show my true feelings for her. I knew she didn't feel the same, and this gift could cause a rift between us.

I wanted to give her this, though, as a sign of how much I cared and treasured her. I didn't deserve her with my tainted past. She deserved someone who would love her and be a father to Karin. I was too damaged to do either.

"Mummy would really like that," Karina piped up.

"You think so?" I asked the little girl, who nodded enthusiastically. "I'll buy it then."

"Certainly, Sir," the sales woman said.

She wrapped up the locket as well as the one Karina chose. I paid for both gifts before we left the shop. Karina begged to go to the candy shop, which was luckily devoid of students. I allowed Karina to get a small candy to save until after we ate dinner. As we were leaving the shop, Karina grabbed my hand and squealed.

"Daddy, they have kitties!" Karina shrieked.

The little girl dragged me across the street to where a young man and women were sealing five kittens in a box.

"Oh, Sev-us Daddy, can we get a kitty?"

"I don't think so," I said. "I haven't talked with your mother about it."

"Daddy?" I heard the young man mutter to the woman.

When I took a closer look at the couple, I realized it was the youngest male Weasley and the Granger know-it-all. I felt my cheeks turn red. I didn't mind Karina calling me Daddy, in fact I loved it, but it was strange having my old life mix with my new one.

"Mr. Snape?" Hermione asked. I nodded in acknowledgment. Hermione turned and smiled at Karina. "Would you like to look at one, Sweetie?"

"Yes, please."

Hermione picked up a little white cat with a squashed face. It looked like a grumpy fur ball.

"Hold out your hands, sweetie," Hermione instructed.

"Like this?" Karina asked cupping her hands.

"Perfect."

The moment the kitten was placed in her hands, it started purring.

"Hi, Kitty. Are you my new friend? I love you a whole lot, just like Mummy, Daddy, and Aunt M."

"She sure does talk a lot," Hermione whispered through giggles.

"You have no idea," I said dryly.

"Is she really your …" Ron started.

"Ron, you can't ask that!" Hermione admonished.

"No, it's alright. Her mother is the new Muggle studies teacher, so I take care of her during the day," I explained.

"Daddy, can we please get the kitty. Please, Daddy," Karina asked.

"I'd have to talk to your mother," I sighed.

"Thank you, Sev-us Daddy! You might be my new Kitty if Mummy says okay."

"I can meet you at Hogwarts tomorrow night if you agree to get her," Hermione said. "Just owl me."

"I will."

"I love you kitty," Karina whispered to the purring cat. "I'm going to miss you."

"Karina, we need to go back for dinner and put the presents in a safe place," I said.

"Alright, Daddy," Karina replied glumly. "Bye, kitty. Thank you lor letting me hold the kitty."

"You're welcome," Hermione said smiling at her.

Karina grabbed my hand and started chatting about 'her' kitty. Half way to the castle I noticed Karina walking slower and talking less. I picked up the girl, making sure I balanced her and the small packages carefully. She rested her head on my shoulder, and soon fell asleep. I swiftly walked to my room to put the presents for safe keeping.

I picked up my sleeping daughter and carried her to her room. When I laid her in the bed, she muttered 'kitty.' Just as I walked into the sitting room, Annie walked down the stairs rubbing her neck.

"Remind me why I gave such a long assignment?" she asked.

"Because you agreed not to go soft on them."

"I suppose." Annie sat heavily in a chair. "How did shopping go?"

"Fine. We did meet one of my former students who's selling kittens. I told Karina I would talk to you about getting one. I would be will to keep it in my rooms."

"I think it would be good for her. I suppose that could help teach her responsibility. I don't have to worry about getting her many presents then."

"I suppose not," I agreed.

"Speaking of Christmas, my in-laws are visiting on Christmas Eve. Karina and I will have dinner with them that night. On Christmas though, we'd like to have breakfast and open presents with you."

"I'd enjoy that."

"We would too."

Annie rested her hand on mine. I turned my palm over, and gave her hand a squeeze.

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Annie's point of view:**

"Karina, please hold still," I said, as I tried to wrangle my daughter's unruly hair.

"Mummy, I want to go see Daddy," Karina whined.

"We can't tonight, sweetie. We're going to have dinner with Grandma and Grandpa. Won't that be fun?" I asked, knowing in truth, it wouldn't.

Alex's parents didn't approve of me, but I tolerated them because I wanted Karina to know her grandparents, and I couldn't deny that they loved her.

"Why can't Daddy come with us?" Karina asked.

_Because I doubt they'd be open to the thought of Severus being your father _I thought.

"He's busy tonight," I said.

"I miss him," she said.

"You'll see him tomorrow." I sighed.

I swear, lately she was more of his daughter than mine. Not that I minded, they loved each other, and I enjoyed spending time with Severus. Truth be told, I couldn't wait to see him again. I also couldn't wait for him to see the gift I had gotten him: a rare potions book that took me hours to hunt down.

_Face it, _I thought. _You have other reasons for wanting to see him. _

A blush filled my cheeks as I thought of the feelings that had been growing for the man. I could no longer deny that I was falling in love with him. Part of me felt so alive when I was around him. I loved being able to open up to another adult again after the agony of being alone with a young child for so long. I loved that Karina loved him too, and him her.

Part of me felt sad, as if I was betraying Alex. How could I go back on my word to love him forever, but he had left us here alone. I was sure the he wanted to see me happy, even if it was with another man.

Just as I finished Karina's hair, there was a knock on our doors. My little girl squealed as she ran towards the door. I sighed, preparing myself mentally for my in-laws, rather my mother-in-law.

"Daddy?" Karina asked, as she opened the door.

Karina squealed as my father-in-law, David, picked up my daughter and swung her around. I smiled as she hugged his neck.

"David, put her down this instant. It's not becoming to swing a young lady around like that," my mother-in-law, Margret, snapped.

My smile faded. Her idea of a good quality time was trying to teach my daughter and I to behave as a 'proper' young woman.

"Thank you for coming," I said, stepping forward. "May I take your coats?"

"That'd be great," David said handing his to me.

"Certainly not, it's freezing. How you can raise a daughter in this drafty castle is beyond me," Margret said.

_It's not like you sent your son here for seven years _I thought.

We settled on the couch to talk, and luckily, Karina played quietly with her toys and didn't bring up Severus again. I'd hate to see what Margret thought of his role in our lives. Karina opened her presents from her grandparents, which happened to be toys, luckily. I half expected dresses. When David offered to put Karina to bed, Margret brought up the one topic that I was dreading.

"My dear friend, Minerva tells me that Severus Snape has been caring for Karina," she said, looking down at me from her nose.

"Yes, tea?" I asked, trying to change the topic.

"No, thank you. Do you think it's wise, given his past?"

"He's great with her, Margret. Minerva wouldn't have set this up with she thought this wasn't," I said as a poured myself tea.

"I don't like it," she said. "You must end it."

"I'm sorry, I can't do that. Karina loves working with him, and he's become a dear friend." I looked up to meet her eyes.

"You've fallen for him, haven't you?"

"He's a good man." Despite my best efforts I turned red.

"If you think I can stand by and watch this nonsense, you've got another thing coming," she said, fuming. She stood quickly. "David, come, we're leaving."

I stared opened mouth at her.

"If you wish for us to see our granddaughter again, I expect you will find someone more suitable to watch her. Come, David, we're leaving."

David, who'd stood in the door way, stood there with an open mouth. His mouth snapped shut as her words sunk in.

"No, I won't let you do this," he said.

It was his wife's turn to look surprised.

"My son is gone, and I won't lose my granddaughter too," he said. "I'm tired of you controlling me. When you are ready to reconsider everything, you'll know where to find me."

Margret didn't say anything as she stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"I'm sorry, Annie," David said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I didn't know she'd go this far."

"Thank you for standing up for us," I said, touching his arm.

"It's the least I can do." David sighed. "You're Annie's mother, and you'll do what's best for her."

"I'm sorry I ruined your Christmas," I said, hugging him.

"You didn't, my dear." He hugged me back. "She's had that coming for awhile."

We pulled away and I let a tear escape.

"You love him, don't you?" David asked.

My head snapped up in surprise. I hadn't even come to that conclusion yet.

"You're surprisingly easy to read, my dear. When you talk about him, you have the same look that you have when you talk about my son," David explained.

I bit my lip. After I lost Alex, I never imagined I could connect with someone else like I had with him. Did I really want Severus though? If so, could I go through with a relationship with him? I knew that he'd be great for Karina since they had that father daughter bond going on.

"Karina's asleep," David said, breaking my train of thought. "I'll be going home now."

"Thank you for coming tonight," I said as we walked toward the door.

I received one last hug before I checked on my daughter. I sat on the edge of her bed as I watched her sleep. Who was I kidding? These feelings had been here for awhile for now. I just didn't want to rush into anything though, and I doubted that Severus would feel the same for me. Sighing, I stood and walked to my room, my mind still full of torment.

The next morning came too quickly since I had trouble falling asleep and my young daughter waking me up at the crack of dawn.

"Mummy, mummy, wake up," Karina said, as she jumped onto me. "It's Christmas!"

My eyes cracked up to see my daughter's hair sticking up widely as she hugged me tightly.  
>"All right, Karina. I'm up," I groaned.<p>

"Can we get Sev-us Daddy?" she asked while pulling on my hand.

"We need to get dressed first," I said. "Then we can go see him."

I quickly got my excited daughter ready before setting off towards Severus' rooms. As soon as he opened the door, I knew something was wrong. He greeted Karina normally, but didn't meet my eye. I frowned. Did I say or do something wrong? A loud squeal from my daughter broke my train of thoughts. I smiled as she started gibbering to the small, white cat in her arms. I glanced at Severus as he watched Karina, and my heart warmed at the sight. His eyes held warmth that wasn't there when I met him months ago. I wanted him to look at me like this.

"Mummy, look at my kitty!" Karina shrieked.

I held out my hands to take the cat. The little kitten purred against my hand as I stroked its ear.

"You've found the most perfect cat, Severus," I said, smiling at him.

He nodded at me, giving me an unreadable look. My heart sank. Something was wrong.

"What are you going to name her?" I asked, turning towards my daughter.

"Snow White," Karina exclaimed after thinking for a moment. "Just like in the story, Daddy."

"It's a perfect name," I said, setting the cat down on the floor.

Ashley quickly found the cat toys, and Severus had to show her the right way to play with the small cat. I smiled at the pair. A pang of sadness ran through me. This should've been Alex playing with our daughter. Guilt ran through me suddenly. It was as if I would've been taking Severus' daughter away from him.

I noticed that he seemed to relax more, the longer that we were there. We let Karina play with the kitten before having her open a few more presents. After presents, we ate a large lunch prepared by the house elves. Soon after we ate, Karina fell asleep with Snow White curled up next to her on the spare bedroom.

After I went out to the living room, where Severus was standing by the fire, scowling. I stopped in my tracks as he looked up at me with a thunderous look.

"I got an interesting letter today," Severus said. "You don't want me to be a part of Karina's life anymore?"

**Cliffhanger, thoughts please would be great!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for those of who reviewed, favored, or are now following the story. Severus' point of view: **

"I got an interesting letter today," I said, trying to keep my voice in check. "You don't want me to be a part of Karina's life anymore?"

Annie looked surprised for a moment before a thunderous look covered her face.

"Let me see the letter," she said, looking as angry as I felt.

From the pocket of my trousers, I pulled out the offensive letter and handed it to her. She scanned it quickly, her brows furrowing.

"I cannot believe that woman," she said while crumpling the paper in her hand. "I don't know who she thinks she is. Karina is my daughter, and I'll care for her how I see fit."

My eye brows rose as she threw the crumpled letter into the fire.

"Honestly, Severus." Karina folded her arms over her chest and turned towards me. "I hope you don't listen to that witch. You're a valuable part of our family, and I will not be bullied into letting you out of our lives."

"Who was that letter from?" I asked. "It wasn't marked."

"From Alex's mother," she said through her teeth. "We had Alex's parents over last night. That woman told me that she wouldn't allow me to let you be a part of our lives, which is totally ridiculous, especially considering our strong feelings for you."

Annie's entire face turned red at her words. What could she mean?

"You mean how strongly Karina feels for me?" I asked. I had to know.

"No, not just her," Annie said, looking into my eyes.

My brows furrowed as hope blossomed in my chest, despite my efforts to stop it. There was no way she meant it in the way that I hoped she did. Annie was young, beautiful, and could have any man she wanted. I was old, ugly, and unlovable.

All of these thought flew from my mind as Annie stepped closer to me.

"Karina's not the only one with strong feelings for you, Severus," Annie said, her hands coming to rest on my chest. "I care for you, Severus, more than just friends."

My mouth fell open as the meaning of her words hit me. Surely she couldn't mean … My hands came up to clasp both of hers. My eyes bore into hers, and I sensed she was telling the truth. She did care for me and wanted me as a lover.

"I don't deserve you," I whispered.

"I deserve you," she replied. "A man who cares for me and my daughter, something that I thought was impossible after we lost Alex. Please don't push us away."

One of her hands stayed clasped in my while the other hand came to cup my cheek.

"You're an amazing man, Severus." Annie gave me a gentle smile as I leaned into her hand.

"You're amazing yourself."

Annie laughed as she hugged me. I allowed to be drawn into the warmth of her embrace and rested my cheek against her head. I closed my eyes as I accepted the rare human contact that I got.

"Will you allow me to court you?" I asked.

"Court me?" Annie's head shot up. "It's that a little old fashioned?"

"Yes, but I want to do this properly," I told her.

"You may court me then."

I accepted another hug from her, cradling the most precious gift in my arms.

"Oh my goodness, Severus. I want to give you your present," Annie exclaimed, pulling away from me.

"I think you agreeing to court me was enough," I murmured.

Annie's cheeks turned red as she got her present. She handed it to me with a gentle smile on her face.

_Merlin, she's beautiful. _I thought. _And she's agreed to court me._

"Open it, Severus," Annie said after I stared at her for too long.

I cleared my throat as my fingers started to open the package. My mouth fell open when I saw the title.

"Where did you find this?" I asked.

"It took me awhile, but I knew you'd appreciate it," Annie explained. "Do you like it?"

"It's amazing, my dear." I said, taking her hand in mine.

Not letting go of her hand, I put down my new book, and reached into my pocket to pull out a black box.

_Good thing I did not get rid of it in my anger _I thought.

"This is for you," I told her.

Regrettably, she let go of my hand to open the box. A gasp escaped her lips when she opened it.

"Oh, Severus," she said in awe. "It's perfect."

A smile light up her whole face because of me.

"Will you put it on me?" she asked.

I nodded as I carefully took the locket out of the case. Annie turned around and moved her voluptuous hair out of the way. I couldn't help but breathing in her scent as I placed the locket around her neck. My arms wound their way around her waist as she studied the locket with one hand the other rested on my arm.

"I love it," she whispered. "Thank you, Severus."

Annie turned in my arms, her eyes met mine. Her blazing look shot straight to my heart, and I looked down at her lips. Just as I started to lean my head down, there was a knock at the door, and Annie and I jumped apart. Annie went toward the door to open it while I grumbled under my breath, causing her to giggle. She opened the door to Minerva, who received an icy glare from me. She carried a large stack of presents.

"Good evening, Annie," Minerva said, hugging Annie with one arm. "I see that you're spending time with Severus, who is always in a cheery mood."

I rolled my eyes as Annie accepted the gifts from her; no doubt they were for Karina.

"I hoped that I could have desert with you and open presents with you, since I had to be with the students earlier," Minerva explained as she sat on the chair closest to the fire.

I sat in the love seat, and was surprised when Annie sat next to me, placing her hand on my knee. Minerva's eyebrows rose when I put my arm on the back of seat. I couldn't resist touching Annie's curly hair. I loved the feel of in between my fingers.

_What would happen if Minerva wasn't here _I thought.

An image of Annie and I intertwined blossomed in my mind. A few moments later, a beady eyed Karina came out of her room and sat on my lap. She snuggled into my chest as she woke up. I met Annie's eye as she watched me with our daughter. The warmth in her eyes hit me like a ton of bricks. This woman really did care about me.

After Karina was fully awake, she opened a few gifts from Minerva, including some candy that we had to keep until a later date. Karina wasn't happy. I was surprised when Minerva gave me another book along with some gloves. I thanked her before ordering pie from the house elves. After eating pie, I took Karina to take a bath and to put her to bed. Since I had Karina's essentials, it was agreed that she'd stay the night.

When I had placed Karina into her bed and warded the sides, keeping her from falling out, I went out to the living room. Annie had built the fire and turned on some Christmas music.

"Will you dance with me, Severus?" she asked, from her place by the fire.

I nodded as I moved by her side. It had been years since I danced, but with Annie the skill returned naturally as I took her in my arms. She leaned her head against my shoulder as I held her close.

"Thank you for making this Christmas special, Severus," she said softly.

"You're welcome," I told her.

We gently swayed for awhile, enjoying each other's company.

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey Everyone. Sorry for the delay. I've decided to edit this story, and I've reposted it. It's Life Unlived Revised. Please check it out!

FMFG


End file.
